Moon Mansion
Moon Mansion is the 6th zone in Sonic After the Sequel. It is inspired by the haunted levels (Hang Castle/Mystic Mansion) in Sonic Heroes. Music Titles: * Cutscene: Jill, head for that house!-Falk *Act 1: What a Mansion *Act 2: Ghosts with Guitars *Act 3: Ascent to Darkness *Boss: The Schizophrenic Tower *Special Act: Boogie Boogie ~Andy Tunstall Look The zone, for tiles, uses most of Hydrocity's background blocks colored yellow, pink, purple, and red. On the bottom are curtains showing diamond symbols. The background in Act 1 shows the mountains and river seen from Technology Tree. On top of that is a brown moon. If you're at the bottom, you will see the Horizon Heights trees sightly colored green along with trees and Mushroom Hill leaves with blue lights sticking out of them. In Act 2, the background starts with a further away version of Act 1's background. Near the start after traveling more, you will be inside the mansion with a red version of Hydrocity Act 1's background. In Act 3, when you are in the top section, you are still in the mansion with a huge glass window along with the outside Act 2 background. Mostly in the foreground are these haunted-esque brown clouds. Gimmicks There is this platform with lights on it that will go up if you stand on it, and down if you aren't on it. Collapsing platforms return here as small pieces of blocks. Another gimmick not hardly seen in this zone is this blue sphere that you can roll on. One more is this giant spike that does what every other spike does. The infamous unnamed orb robot from Sonic Before the Sequel returns here with an antenna. It appears two times in Act 3 for a miniboss. The first one near the beginning hides behind a spike wall, then comes out to shoot a few bullets at you. The second one shows him hiding behind a dark area and appears every now and then. When it's behind the dark area, you won't be able to hit him. Badniks Not counted as a badnik but an enemy, there is a ghost that stands still and appears if you face right, but will disappear if you face left. If you spindash, it will also go away. If you touch it, it won't hurt you, but bounce you back a few feet. The last badnik is this sphere with a weird face that revolves a spike shield around it. Boss The boss is the unnamed orb robot that revolves around the tower that you are on. It changes the weather from hot to cold to mild. When it's changes to hot, it shoots a big fire shield that goes on all the corners of the screen. When it changes to cold, the ground is slippery and he shoots a icicle at the bottom of where Sonic is standing at. Trivia *Moon Mansion, in the 2nd beta, used to be called Castle Zone as a placeholder name. *The ghost enemies have the same behavior as the Boo enemies from the Mario series. *In the boss cutscene, Spring sounds from Sonic 3 can be heard when Sonic and Tails jump into the tower. Category:Sonic After the Sequel Zones